


Christmas Card

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Cards, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to choose a Christmas card to send out. Gabe helps him pick the perfect picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Card

**Author's Note:**

> This one did not want to be written, so apologies if it's not as good as my previous ones...Anyway, here's day 11:Christmas Cards :)

Sam was an adult now. And being an adult was great, more or less. But apparently being an adult meant he had to send out Christmas cards, according to his mother. Sam knew they just sat in a pile on people’s counters or on a mantle and no one ever looked at them again. The day after christmas, the trash cans across the country were full of them. But, his mother asked him to and, as old as he was, he didn’t want to disappoint her.

“Hey, whatcha up to?” Gabe asked coming into the kitchen, shrugging his jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. Sam looked up from the glossy pictures spread across the wooden table, his laptop open to his photo library beside him. He opened his mouth to tell Gabe to hang up his coat, but it was useless. He’d been fighting that battle since day 1 and he knew he’d be the one to end up picking it up no matter what Sam said to Gabe.

“Need to pick a picture,” He said, hands running through his hair. It was dark outside. When had that happened?

“What for?” Gabe came up behind Sam, body radiating the cold he’d just walked home through. Sam slid over in his chair and Gabriel dropped into the vacated space. The other four chairs tucked beneath the table did not move. They were fine where they were, though Sam and Gabe were practically sitting on each other’s laps. Gabriel started to move the pictures around, leaning forward to get a closer look at them.

“Christmas cards,” Sam replied, sitting back. He’d been staring at the damn pictures for what felt like hours and by the darkness outside, he probably had. “Help me pick?”

“Okay, be back in a sec,” Gabriel disappeared through the doorway, leaving Sam cold and alone, silence heavy. He groaned, not even sure Gabriel would be coming back. It wouldn’t be the first time he said he’d be back and never returned, using it as a way to escape situations he didn’t want to deal with. Once, a while back, Sam had been left at the kitchen table with a stranger clad in just boxers while they ‘waited’ for Gabriel to come back. The conversation Sam had with the guy after Gabe hadn’t returned was one of the most uncomfortable situations of his life, but Gabriel had sang his praise to Sam and had taken him out to dinner as a thanks, so it wasn’t so bad. Sam stood and went into the kitchen to heat up two mugs of milk. He figured he’d make some hot cocoa, extra whipped cream like Gabe liked.

Gabriel’s footsteps brought him back, and he tugged something soft over Sam’s head. A santa hat, Sam figured, by the texture and the part flopping over his eyes. He turned it to the side so it wouldn’t block his vision and set the mugs down on the table, sliding onto the same chair as Gabe again.

“Thanks, Sammy, you’re the best,” Gabriel said. Sam felt a flush of warmth in his chest and before he could respond Gabriel was saying “smile” and his lips were on Sam’s cheek while the flash of his phone’s camera blinded them both.

Gabe stayed, arms around Sam’s neck, sitting in his lap as he beamed at Sam. “There, problem solved.”

“Yeah?” Sam whispered, nerves aflame at how close Gabe was and how good he smelled and just how much Sam wanted to feel his lips on his own instead of the spot on his cheek that was still tingling.

“Why, did I blink?” Gabe asked.

“No,” Sam said.

“So what’s the problem?”

“Uhh,” Sam said, not really sure what to say. He couldn’t say it felt too hopeful to send that picture out, too personal to share it with everyone before he’d even gotten to memorize every inch of it himself first. It was the closest he was going to get to looking like anything close to a couple with Gabe, they were roommates and, as much as Sam wanted it, that was all they’d ever be. He was sure of it. But then Gabriel’s gaze flickered down to Sam’s lips and his hand hovered just over Sam’s mouth and Sam wasn’t even sure his heart was beating anymore.

“Oops, got a little something,” Gabe whispered, dragging his thumb across Sam’s bottom lip. He held up a white fuzz from the hat on Sam’s head.

“Got it,” He said, but a frown clouded his face. “Wait, hang on.”

Then Gabe was kissing Sam, warm and soft and unexpectedly perfect in the warm kitchen. He pulled back, smile soft across his face.

“There, now I got it. So, you were saying?” Gabe asked, bringing his steaming mug to his lips.

Sam beamed. “Nothing, nothing at all.”

* * *

His mother opened the thick envelope, dark, cursive handwriting splayed across the front recognizably Sam’s. She knew exactly what it was. He didn’t exactly send her mail so it could only be one thing. She didn’t get to see him often was all, and it would be nice to have a picture of him to hang somewhere. Mary slid the glossy picture from it’s envelope to see Sam, santa hat on his head, cheeks red and eyes shining as Gabriel, his roommate as far as Mary knew, pressing a kiss to his cheek. They looked so comfortable together, so happy. She pulled out her phone, heart warm in her chest.

_Congrats on you and Gabe honey, I didn’t know you two had finally gotten together but I’m glad he makes you happy._

She received an almost immediate reply her phone vibrating in her hand.

_Thanks, mom. I am happy...he makes me happy._

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
